1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical fiber fusion splicer, and particularly, to an optical fiber fusion splicer having an openable and closable windshield cover that covers a heating and fusing portion that heats and fusion-splices optical fibers to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an optical fiber fusion splicer, an apparatus (single-core machine) which fusion-splices a pair of single-core optical fibers facing each other in the longitudinal direction by performing discharging and heating between a pair of electrode rods, or an apparatus (multi-core machine) which fusion-splices multi-core optical fibers (tape fibers) in a bundle by performing discharging and heating between a pair of electrode rods, is provided.
In addition, as a conventional optical fiber fusion splicer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a fusion splicer), an apparatus with the following function and configuration is widely available (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-167151).
(1) An optical fiber is illuminated from two directions using two light sources, and two-axis imaging (two-axis observation) of the optical fiber from the two directions is performed using two lenses and two cameras.
(2) A pair of V grooves are provided on both sides of a heat fusion portion disposed between a pair of electrode rods.
The pair of V grooves are formed so that the fusion-spliced tips of optical fibers can be positioned between the pair of electrode rods.
In addition, the pair of V grooves are provided along the apparatus body top surface, on which a pair of electrode rods are disposed, with the heat fusion portion interposed therebetween, and are provided so as to be disposed in a direction (a left and right direction) perpendicular to a direction (front and rear direction) in which the pair of electrode rods face each other.
As the optical fiber, a coated optical fiber, such as an optical fiber core or an optical fiber stand, is used in many cases.
An optical fiber glass portion obtained by removing the coat of the tip of the optical fiber (coated optical fiber) is disposed on the V groove, and is held between the V groove and a fiber clamp member that presses the optical fiber glass portion against the V groove from above.
Corresponding to two optical fibers disposed in the left and right direction, two sets of V grooves and fiber clamp members are provided
(3) In order to hold coated portions of left and right optical fibers, movable coating clamps are provided in the left and right direction of the apparatus body, or a fiber holder is disposed on each side in the left and right direction so as to move in the left and right direction of the apparatus body.
(4) Discharge that occurs between the electrode rods is sensitive to wind, and a fluctuation in discharge also occurs due to receiving a slight wind.
Thus, a configuration provided with an openable and closable windshield cover that covers the electrode rods, the V-grooves, the fiber clamp members, and the covering clamps or the fiber holders is adopted as the fusion splicers.
The windshield cover is configured to have a sealed structure, in which the wind does not reach a discharge portion between the pair of electrode rods, by covering the electrode rod and the like.
The operation of mounting an optical fiber in the general fusion splicer of the conventional art is as follows.
(a) Coating clamp system: close the lid, and hold a single-core optical fiber by pinching it with a coating clamp.
A large coating clamp can hold single-core optical fibers having various coat diameters.
In addition, since the coating clamp is fixed to the apparatus (fusion splicer), there is no risk of losing the coating clamp.
(b) Fiber holder system: place a fiber holder separate from the fusion splicer on the fusion splicer.
The fiber holder holds an optical fiber by pinching it between a base plate and a cover plate that is pivotally attached to the base plate so as to be openable and closable.
In addition, the fiber holder is placed in the fusion splicer in a state of holding the optical fiber.
The fiber holder allows the optical fiber to be easily mounted in each process of coat removal, cutting, and fusion.
In the fiber holder system, however, it is necessary to prepare various kinds of fiber holders corresponding to the coat diameter or the number of core wires.
A windshield cover of a conventional fusion splicer is generally formed by one or more cover members that can be manually opened and closed.
Therefore, when performing the work of fusion-splicing the optical fibers using a conventional fusion splicer, the windshield cover is manually opened and closed.
That is, in the work of fusion-splicing the optical fibers using a conventional fusion splicer, the optical fibers are first mounted in a state where the windshield cover is open.
In the case of a fusion splicer based on the coating clamp system, each optical fiber is pinched by the coating clamp.
In the case of a fusion splicer based on the fiber holder system, a fiber holder that pinches each optical fiber is mounted in the fusion splicer.
After the mounting of the optical fibers to the fusion splicer is completed, the windshield cover is closed and then a connection start switch of the fusion splicer is turned on.
Then, the optical fibers are moved forward to predetermined positions, and the left and right optical fibers are connected by discharge between electrode rods. As a result, the optical fibers are fusion-spliced.
After the discharge between the electrode rods is performed for a predetermined time, the discharge is automatically stopped, then a connection portion is inspected.
After the completion of fusion splice, the windshield cover is opened, and the optical fibers are taken out.
In the conventional fusion splicer described above, it is necessary to manually close the windshield cover securely after mounting the optical fibers to be fusion-spliced.
In addition, the work of fusion-splicing hundreds of optical fibers can be performed in a day.
For this reason, a fusion splicer with a reduction in working time of fusion splice of optical fibers and an improvement in workability has been sought.
In view of the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fusion splicer capable of shortening the working time of fusion splice of optical fibers and an improving workability.